Prove It
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: “You are not a part of my destiny.”


Well, I decided that the little muse really is pissed at me so I am writing this one-shot to make the little muse be nice. I hope you all like because I hate, HATE how people write what happened the night Sasuke left and all of that bullshit. Seriously, there must be hundreds of Ficlets based on that theme! So, here I am, caught up, and writing my OWN VERSION! This one is more angst-y, loving, and most of all…SUSPENSFULL!

Well, I hope you all like this, my inspiration comes from Angel-puppeteer's story : Strawberry Tomato Lollipop.

Thank You for writing such a good story…

**

* * *

**

Prove It

Sakura stared ahead, an intense anger flowing freely through her veins. She glared at the uchiwa fan on Sasuke's back. As if glaring would make it turn to ash before her eyes. She let an angry tear fall from her eye and couldn't help but yell out to him her darkest deepest most private secret.

One that she wished with all of her heart was not true, not because she was not truthful, no not at all. It was only because behind that large forehead of hers she knew so much.

"I love you with all of my heart!"

Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Sasuke. The boy with the weight of his world constantly crashing onto his shoulders and shoving him into the cold harsh ground. She knew of his pain, and she knew of the pain that she were to endure if ever she became his, yet that did not stop her from wanting him beyond any other.

And when he tensed up, the tightening of muscles in his shoulders she knew that her words had meaning to him. He heard her. Her voice reached him. She stared hard at him, wanting, needing, and having to know that he felt it. That painful tug at the heart that was just so intense that it grew so hard to breathe. She let more tears come to her eyes and then fall.

When his face turned, then his body to her view she faintly wondered what it would be like to be embraced by such long and strong arms.

He glared at her, such intense anger flowed through his veins, at that very moment, he hated her more than he hated Itachi. She was being selfish, wanting to keep him here for herself, almost as if she was caging him as if he were a bird. His fists clenched in anger as he glared harder at her. His anger boiled so harshly that he spoke, "You are really annoying."

He could see the tears almost double as they fell from her eyes.

For an instant, he felt shame, guilt, pain. But, as quickly as it came, it was gone, lost in the blink of an eye. He turned his eyes away from hers, because despite all of the anger he held for her, he could not deny the feelings that he held.

He did not love, never, at least, not now.

But he did care.

Enough to turn away form those eyes.

Those green eyes that were staring so hard it felt as if it were fire burning his back. And Sakura felt her knees grow weak. She knew what was going to happen, yet with all of her might, all the anger, pain, love, and fear she felt she wanted to resist the pull of fate. She took a shaky step forward, and then another while Sasuke just stood there, his back to her.

Gasping for breath, Sakura whimpered one last request, praying that it would change fate.

"I could make you happy! We could be happy everyday! With Naruto… and, and Kakashi-sensei! Please!...We could—" her voice broke and cracked, giving Sasuke his chance to intervene.

"Just shut up." His dark, emotionless eyes looked up at the moon and he sighed.

"If you haven't realized it yet, my life is different from yours. I can't feel happiness like you, I can't love like you do. I will not," and he turned to look at her, his Sharingan staring her down with ferocity, " love you. I will not feel the feelings you do. I will kill Itachi, and pursue my goals."

Her breathing stopped, and she stopped moving. Eyes wide at his words, every fiber of her being praying that he would stop talking, stop killing her with his words…

"You are not a part of my destiny."

Her gasp of surprise was louder than she thought, because she could visibly see his eyes widen. She took a step back, then another, and turned to her side and brought her hand to her mouth, reaching for the small bench to hold onto.

She turned her back to him, feeling the cold air rush around her as if nature was offering her reprieve from the pain. Within seconds she was on her knees, silent with her hand to her mouth, yet the tears still fell. It was her now, that could feel the stare of his eyes on her back.

But Sakura dared not to look back at him.

Instead she could hear his footsteps, coming closer, going farther away from her, she could not differentiate. She could feel nothing from the cool air rushing around her, her hair blowing in the late night wind.

When Sakura saw his shadow over her, she dared to look back at him. His fists were clenched angrily and his glare sent shivers down her spine. But she shivered involuntarily when his hand reached out to her. Hesitantly she grasped his hand, and whimpered when he roughly pulled up from the ground to her feet.

She tearfully looked him in the eyes, his blood red family trait causing fear in her whole being.

Sasuke dropped her hand and asked, "Do you think that you love me?"

Sakura, bit her lip and said, " I know that I love you, there is no other word to describe how I feel about you."

Sasuke looked down into her eyes and said, "Prove it."

Sakura felt the tears fall down her cheeks, and moved forward about to press her lips to his when she felt to painful tingle at the base of her neck.

Her eyes widened as she fell forward into Sasuke's chest…

…and the world turned into darkness.

* * *

You all know the rest, I don't feel like putting my own spin on the effects of Sasuke's transgressions. Like with most of the stuff I will be publishing, I started this story a long, long time ago, and I really wanted to finish it. So, sorry for the difference in tones throughout the story.


End file.
